


The Final Farewell

by Barcardivodka



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barcardivodka/pseuds/Barcardivodka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ravages of time had taken it all away</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the warnings
> 
> This is story is based in the future and is not series compliant.

The scene outside the window was one of breathtaking beauty. The setting sun cast hues of oranges and reds over a patchwork of seemingly endless fields. The spires of Oxford peaked above the greenery in the distance.

James saw none of it.

He sat on a cushioned pew in the chapel of rest, his hands on his knees and his gaze on the simple coffin in front of him.

Thirty-five years they shared together. Years full of love and happiness, the like of which James had never experienced before.

And now it was gone.

The ravages of time had taken it all away. They had grown old together. But Robbie had become frail the last few months, age finally taking its toll. He’d slipped peacefully away only a few days after his ninety-third birthday.

James took a shaky breath as a sob threatened to overwhelm him. He couldn’t break down now. He couldn’t allow his shattered heart to grieve, to give in to his utter sorrow.

The funeral would be held tomorrow and the church would be full of all whose lives Robbie had touched.

Afterwards, he promised himself.

After the funeral and all that it entailed, he would lock himself away from this world without Robbie and give in to his sorrow and lonely despair.

He jerked in surprise as someone sat down beside him, a hand curling around his. He turned his head to look into the pale face of Lynn and something broke inside him.

A sob was wrenched from him and he couldn’t stop it. His grief poured from him. Lynn shifted closer and placed an arm round his shoulders and gently hugged him to her.

Robbie had given James everything.

He had taken a lonely, doubtful man and given him unconditional love and taught him what true happiness really was.

And although he was now gone, Robbie had left James with a family. A family that would watch over him, care for him and most importantly, love him.

Forever his. Forever more.


End file.
